


Shy

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Alec is shy





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, shy

Alec sat at the table in the coffee house. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the tall, dark eyed man a few feet away from him. The man looked at him and Alec blushed. The tips of his ears burned from it. It was so obvious how shy he was around him. He fumbled for his words, he barely squeaked out a few sounds. He continuously knocked things over. It was embarrassing! He groaned inwardly and tried to slink unnoticed under the table. Too late!

Tall, dark and handsome was making his way over to their table.

He stopped and addressed them. "Jace, Izzy and . . ."

"Al - Alec. He said and then choked on his own tongue. He just wanted to slap himself, if that was even possible. He could possibly bang his head against the table and hope he knocked himself unconscious. But then he'd look like a deranged person. Not a good look when he was trying not to be noticed.

"Right, Alec." Magnus said and looked him over. A smile played on his lips, liking what he saw in the shy, blue eyed man sandwiched in between Jace and Izzy. The question was how to get him alone. How to talk with him so Alec wasn't so shy around him.

Jace offered him a seat but he declined. He had a meeting across town but maybe next time. He smiled and said his goodbyes. He slowly walked to the door and casually tossed them a look over his shoulder. He saw Alec walking toward the door as well. He decided that was his moment, he stepped into Alec's path.

"Alec." Magnus breathed out and saw that he'd startled him.

Alec squeaked out an 'oh' and stopped. Magnus bit back a chuckle and held out a card. "My number. Call me so we can grab a cup of coffee together." Magnus said and exited through the door, leaving a stunned Alec turning the cutest shade of pink.


End file.
